tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Porter
Porter *'Builder': H.K. Porter Inc. *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Built': 1917 Porter is a dockside tank engine who works at Brendam Docks, alongside Salty and Cranky. Bio When Salty was experiencing engine trouble, Sir Topham Hatt brought Porter to Sodor to work at Brendam Docks while he arranged for Salty to be mended at the Sodor Dieselworks. When Porter arrived to help out, Salty was convinced that Porter had been sent to replace him. After some mishaps, Porter managed to stop Salty from having an accident, then using his sand domes to sand the rails after Salty accidentally spilt oil on them. Later, the Fat Controller told Salty that he was to work with Porter and that he was not going to be replaced. Later, Porter helped arrange "The Flying Kipper" for James after he made Henry late the previous night. When Bill and Ben teased Harvey about "going fishing" and made fun of Porter's three domes, Porter helped Harvey see the positive side of being both a crane and an engine. He warned Thomas, Salty and the dock workers of Percy's runaway trucks, teased James when he was collecting "The Flying Kipper" and witnessed Cranky who had almost fell into the sea while trying to stop Gator's ship. He and Salty later almost had a collision with Bill and Ben. Persona Porter is a kind and helpful character, with a good sense of self-confidence and does not worry about what other engines say about him, such as calling him a ‘camel’ because he has so many humps. Porter is not above engaging in a bit of friendly dockside banter himself, but when another engine is feeling low he can be very supportive. Porter’s easy-going manner makes him very popular. He is a hard worker, although he can be a bit of a perfectionist at times. He is also very brave and can keep his cool in a crisis. Basis Porter is based on a H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST, built in Butler, Pennsylvania, north of Pittsburgh. These mainly worked in the dockyards on the east coast of the United States. The Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal Railroad, which served the dockyards in Brooklyn, New York, owned several examples of Porter's design. Livery Porter is painted viridian with yellow stripes and lining and a gold nameplate with black lettering. He has a gold star on each side of his lamp. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK) * David Menkin (US) * Miłogost Reczek (Poland) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan) * Moisés Iván Mora (Mexico) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Simen Sand (Norway; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Caio César Nunes (Brazil) * Fernando Castro (Spain) Trivia * In the US narration, Porter has a Brooklyn accent reflecting his basis' origin. * Porter has been modified for use on British rail lines, given loose couplings with added buffers, and appears to have been significantly scaled down compared to his basis, to the point where even open trucks are taller than him. As a result, his buffers and couplings appear to be very low to the tracks, which in reality would make it difficult for him to be coupled to typical British rolling stock. In addition, his cab doors, as well as his cab in general, are too small for crew members to fit through comfortably. * One engine of Porter's prototype, B.E.D.T. 15, was rebuilt into an operating replica of Thomas by the Strasburg Railroad for use during Day Out with Thomas events throughout the US. * In Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! and in some merchandise inventory listings, Porter is referred to as "Baldwin". This may have been his original name, and presumably the term originated from the Baldwin Locomotive Works, where Stanley, Hank, Caitlin, and Victor's basis were built. His final name comes from his builder, H. K. Porter. * His whistle is Caitlin's at a higher pitch. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * Capsule Plarail * Minis (classic and spooky) Gallery File:AwayFromtheSea119.png File:AwayFromTheSea26.png|Porter's domes and bell File:AwayFromTheSea38.png|Porter's wheels File:AwayFromTheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea55.png File:AwayFromTheSea28.png File:AwayFromTheSea54.png File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:AwayFromTheSea92.png File:AwayFromTheSea107.png|Porter and Salty File:TheSmellyKipper18.png File:GoneFishing(episode)8.png File:GoneFishing(episode)12.png File:GoneFishing(episode)13.png File:GoneFishing(episode)22.png|Porter and Harvey File:GoneFishing(episode)66.png File:TaleOfTheBrave172.png|Porter in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave449.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine105.png|Porter in the eighteenth season File:DisappearingDiesels3.png|Salty with Porter File:MissingGator97.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal10.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal70.png|Porter and Timothy File:Toad'sBrightIdea7.png File:PorterPromo.png File:PorterCGIpromo2.jpg File:Porterpromo3.png File:Porterhead-onpromo.jpeg|A head-on promo of Porter File:Porter'sbasis.jpg|Porter's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayPrototypePorter.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayPorter.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayPorterprototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayPorter.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Porter.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPorterattheDocks.jpg|Take-n-Play Porter's Dockside Dash File:MinisClassicPorter.jpg|Minis (classic) File:MinisSpookyPorterPrototype.jpg|Minis (spooky prototype) File:MinisSpookyPorter.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Wind-up Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Edward's Branch Line